The present disclosure generally relates to an application cache and, in particular, to clearing an application cache.
Some web browsers use an application cache to store application resources for loading web content offline. The application cache can be cleared by a server returning an instruction (e.g., an HTTP 404 message) to the manifest request. However, this will clear the application for the website, and the decision is made by the server.